Fall Forever for Terrible Things
by WildCitrusSunflower
Summary: Three separate one-shots. Pairings in order are Perna, Lazel, and Reythan. As the title suggests, these one-shots are not of the happy sort.
1. Fall For You

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own PJO or HoO. Rick Riordan owns the copyrights to them.

_**Author's Note:**_ These are three one-shots inspired by three different songs.

1) "Fall For You" by Secondhand Serenade

2) "Forever &amp; Always" by Parachute

3) "Terrible Things" by Mayday Parade

The corresponding ships for each song are as follows:

1) Perna

2) Lazel

3) Reythan

Please enjoy!

* * *

I looked to my left, to Percy, and wondered at the silence. "Hey Percy?" I asked quietly, gently entwining our fingers. "The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting. Could it be that we have been like this before?"

He nodded and said, "I...I know that you don't think that I am trying. I can tell you're wearing thin down to your core."

"Yeah, the arguing is quite draining, but tonight might be the night that I will fall for you."

"Over again?" He teased.

"Don't make me change my mind. The apartment is in my name bucko."

"If you do that, I won't live to see another day." He said it with the utmost seriousness and sincerity.

"Why?" I was nervous because he's rarely serious.

"Because a girl like you is impossible to find." He looked at me. "This is not what I intended. I swore with our vows that we'd never fall apart. And I know that we both thought the other was stronger. I may have crushed that but you should know that I have loved you from the start."

I gave him a hug and took a deep breath in, trying to calm the tears. "Percy," I mumbled into his neck. "I'm yours to keep. And hold onto your words because talk is cheap. But...remember me tonight, when you're asleep."

He drew back and asked, "Why would I need to remember you tonight? It'd be pretty stupid while you're next to me."

"I'm going to live with Hylla and Apollo for a few weeks until you decide what you want. I'm not going to be a play thing. Especially not yours when you mean so much to me." I kissed his collar bone then went to our bedroom. When I came back out, I had my suitcase and ticket in hand. "Goodbye Perseus…" I walked out the door and didn't look back.

* * *

Loosely tied to "If She's Not Here The Sun Don't Shine".


	2. Forever and Always

_Where is he?_ I wondered as I looked up at the clock. The seconds were ticking away slowly. He was supposed to be here. I'm sure he would've called. I stood up and walked over to the window, staring at the driveway.

* * *

"No, I haven't seen him Haze. Why? Is something wrong?" Nico asked when I called him.

"No...work's just keeping him I suppose." I replied. "I'll see you and Bi later." I hung up.

As soon as I put the receiver down, the phone rang again. "Something's happened. You should come right now." A voice said.

"Who's this?" I choked out, already knowing the worst.

"Doctor Will Solace of St. Luke's E.R." He answered.

"I'll...I'll be there soon." I said, remembering to thank him for telling me before hanging up again.

As I gathered my things, my mind flashed to last December when he asked me...he bent down on his knee first as he said, "I want you forever. Forever and always. Through the good and the bad and the ugly. We'll grow old together, forever and always." I smiled and hugged him.

* * *

I pulled into the hospital's parking lot and headed inside.

"Hi," I greeted the receptionist. "Doctor Solace called me. I'm looking for Leo Valdez.."

A passing nurse led me down the halls. It was a neverending maze just to see my Leo. On the way to his room, they told me what happened- drunk driver sped through a light-but I barely heard them. When we stopped outside his room, I put a straight face on. I was always too strong for my own good my mother said. The nurse pushed open Leo's door and I went in.

"Bonjour mon amour." I said as I sat down next to him. I grabbed his left hand and held it.

"Diós! Hazel, mi amor, not so tight. You'll squeeze the life out of me." He joked. He was in bad shape, his head wrapped, his chest covered, and practically all of his right side in a cast.

"Oui." I agreed, trying to be upbeat. "Besides, if your hand is gone, how will you hold Esperanza?" I asked, putting my free hand over my stomach.

"And lets not forget little Mariá y Frank. My future niños can't have a padre with only one good hand." He smiled thinking of the unborn kids.

"And your mechanics shop is gaining popularity. We're gonna have the good life. We'll get that house on the hillside too. That little cottage you've always wanted." I said, picturing the quaint little thing in my mind.

"Sí, sí. Mi bella," Leo started.

"Oui mon cher?"

"My time...it is coming."

"I have an idea. I'll be right back." I got up and buzzed for the nurse. "Call up the chaplain." I borrowed some rings from the couple next door. Reyna Jackson became my impromptu Maid of Honour, while her husband, Percy, became Leo's best man. The chaplain says a couple verses. We're all laughing for the happy air masks the tears falling on the floor.

I turn to face Leo and look in his eyes. "I want you forever. Forever and always. Through the good and the bad and the ugly. We'll grow old together and always remember whether happy or sad or whatever, we'll still love each other. Forever and always." When I finished my vows, the heart rate monitor beeps were getting too slow.

His voice was scarily low as he says, "I love you forever and always. Please just remember, even if I'm not there. I'll always love you, forever and always." He smiles one last time and his grip on my hand slackens before one long beep sounds, ringing through my head like a scream. Or maybe it's me.

"No…" I whisper. "No! Leo! Leo! Come back to me! This is not how this is supposed to end!" Reyna and Percy have to physically restrain me to keep from attacking the nurses and the doctor. "Bring him back! You bring him back!" I sobbed. As soon as Dr. Solace covered Leo's face with the blanket, that's when the dam finally shattered. My breaths came in raggedly. Reyna pulled me to her shoulder crying too. Crying for a man she had just met.

_What happened to our forever and always?_


	3. Author's Note

Hey guys! So I lied. Well, actually I forgot about this completely with school and personal things happening but I am back. I am doing a complete overhaul of all of my stories. This time, I am not putting a set in stone date for when all should be done but I am hoping that they will all be done and revised before "Avengers: Age of Ultron" comes out. I'm so sorry that I have made you guys wait this long for my works and I am getting better at not procrastinating so much. Anyways, I have a few other things to tell you:

**a**\- I have an account on Wattpad now. I will be putting the link in my profile as well as here at the end if you wish to read some really good non-fanfic books. I am working on one that will be up eventually. In the meantime, enjoy the books that I love.

**b**\- I heard that "Blood of Olympus" has come out and I have not had the great fortune yet to read it. If there are any spoilers that you wish to share, my PM box is completely open and ready for this.

**c**\- "Jasmine", the Zutara story I am beta-ing by **Yorushike**, is still ongoing so please, check that out. It's a play on the arranged marriage and yes, slow burn. But believe me, the wait is definitely worth it. I have loved beta-ing this story and it delights me to no end reading about the Fire Nation's economic/political problems but I will encourage you to read that yourself.

**d**\- I have a second tumblr dedicated to my OT3 of "Doctor Who". This ship is Martha Jones, Clara Oswald, and Rory Pond. I am trying to become better at the small stories or drabbles I write for it and I will most likely post them here to. If I decide to get an AO3 account, I will put that on my profile and most likely announce it in yet another author's note.

Okay, I think that basically sums everything up. If there are any questions, please, PM me. DO NOT COMMENT ON THIS CHAPTER IF YOU HAVE QUESTIONS. I WILL NOT BE ANSWERING. Anyways, I'll see you all later with edited versions*. Bye.

www .wattpad use r/The _Sixth_S tring 

*not all of the edits will be easily spotted. Most will be grammar, phrasing, or things like that.


End file.
